Path of a Dragon
by UbelEngel
Summary: Shyvana wants nothing but praise from her savior, Jarvan the Fourth. Working to cleanse Demacia of the injustice with her method of justices, and wipe out Noxian as her side job. Until... a ploy within Demacia overwhelms the nobility and Shyvana is the victim. [I should mention this is my first fanfiction story.]
1. The Usurping

Chapter 1 - The Usurping

Shyvana walks down the hall wearing her battle worn crimson armor with rust golden trims with hint of bloods from long battles and absenting her standard helm and claws due to her nationality of half-dragon. Her skin is dust blue from being a daughter of an Earth dragon with a human mother, while her eyes are shining yellow like a bumblebee. Her hairs, due to lack of a helm, are let down and bloody in color. She still carry her traditional style of twisting ponytail.  
Spotting Jarvan the Fourth up ahead, she jogs toward his savior.

"Lord Jarvan!" She waves as the noble figure grows closer and closer.

"Hello Shyvana, how was your day?" He ask.

"Excellent! I improved my ability to control the flame breathe from my hand to not harm those innocent. I also found a suspicious massing in the nearby town and confirmed them to be Noxian, and crushed them. I missed a few unfortunately."

"That's a good girl." He pats her head.

She smiles as if she was given a reward. She glance up to Jarvan, he is wearing his golden crown, with a special brand of powder to make it shine. His shoulder armors are all jagged with black tipped spikes. Two flawless emerald inserted in his crown, and his chest plate that would make even the nobles envious. He is also carrying a sealed scroll in his left hand. He is without his favorite spear however; but that only brings him more nobility of security within the palace.

"I am needed with an affair, I shall see you later, Shyvana." He stated.

"Okay! Good day then, Prince."

Before turning away, she notices Jarvan's smirk, wondering for a bit about it, she shrug it off.  
Some moment later, while guessing, she finds her rival at the shooting gallery, and looks around for the sky pest.  
Unable to find him, she stare back to Quinn who is practicing her crossbow skill. She's showing her back to Shyvana, one could describe such very easily... a blue feather style cape, a silver deattached plate pant, her ash brown hair, which seems longer than usual flow with each shot of a bolt. One could assumes it's because she's not wearing her hawk helm.  
Shyvana finally calls to her.

"Hey Quinn." She said in lowered voice, something you would expect of a girl fighting for their love.

"Hello Dragon-girl." She reply with no emotion still shooting at targets.

"Where's that annoying bird of your?" She teases.

"Finding his food."

Awkward silence, to have own insult be reflected in such fashion struck at her chest, she then ask.

"I've been meaning to ask you... but were you meeting Lord Jarvan?"

"That's a private matter for his ears only."

"Is it something important?"

"Yes, regarding a traitor within our ranks." She gives a quick glance at Shyvana.

Why did she just look at Shyvana? She thoughts it to be nothing, but lately stranger things happens. One time Shyvana thought she saw something different when seeing Jarvan IV fixing his face up in front of a mirror... the person in the mirror wasn't Jarvan.

Thinking train aside, Shyvana asked Quinn, "You know about the rumor between you and Lord Jarvan?"

"Which ones?" She responded crudely.

"The one where you and...Lord Jarvan... are an item?" She struggles to get the sentence out.

"No." She said plainly.

"Then I'll be seeing you later." Shyvana respond.

She exits the gallery and heads toward her room, but not before noticing Valor has been watching Shyvana from a nearby fence post outside the gallery before flying back inside.  
As she nears her suite, she notice a dagger with a note stabbed into her door.

"Upon the third day, the Dragon Girl is hereby condemned by plucking scale off one by one, followed by gallows.  
So ordered by King Jarvan the Third.  
Reasoning of suspicious activities and found guility."

Shyvana could not believes this, she has done nothing suspicious. She felt a presence behind her, but she didn't have her claws, a hand is placed on her shoulder from the behind... she recognized the platings on the hand.

"Lord Jarvan..."

"I know... you are to flee as of now. Take your weapons, take your belongings, take your feelings. Flee with them all away from here. I will serve them a double and provide you more time to hide. No one are to find you. No one are to harm you. I will buy you as much time as possible, you are my prize. You are my possession, you are to not be ruined."

That speech, it's not Jarvan, she thought, but he was right, she has to flee if the note is real, she can't just stand by and wait to see if it's fake.

"Yes... Jarvan. I will begone by the end of day..." She said while turning to face his prince.

He's still the same from earlier, but he has his favorite spear now.  
Shyvana notices a split second smirk from Jarvan the Fourth. That SAME damned smile... He's behind this whole thing, isn't he?  
If it is the same Lord Jarvan that I knows... then he must wants me gone and be free of a sore. So the rumor about Quinn and him was correct then?

She took off in a swift motion. Jarvan IV drew out his spear and aimmed for Shyvana, barely scratching her, she bleed as she flee.

"I wonders how long will it be for you to be captured eh?! Shyvana?" He laughed.

Few hours later... on an abandoned farmhouse close to the border between Demacia and Noxus. She sits away in stealth unseen from any point in the building but the pathway.  
Tending to her wounds, she briefly sobs, thinking about what had happened to the old Jarvan she knew. Sniffing an unfamilar smell, she stood up battle-ready.  
When she recognize it as an enemy, she leap for the incoming person.

"Whoa! WHOA! Cool it there dragon girl!" yelled a hooded man with a known sinister katar.

Shyvana recognize him as Talon, The Blade's Shadow of Du Couteau family. He is dressed to kill, but his guard is down, perhaps to convince Shyvana he is not an enemy.

"...Is that you Talon? Why have you come here? This is none of your personal business." She snapped while holding up her fists preparing to fight.

He threw something familar at her feet... it's her helm, claws, and some belongings.

"Listen to me, Demacia is in disarray because of a man ploying to overthrow the noble bloodlines and give Noxus more power."

...? What is he talking about? She thought he was crazy, but he is known to be the dark assassin of Noxus's noble, Du Couteau, does this means he's on order from a daughter of their?

"Why are you and Katarina helping me?"

"Because She and Garen were working together to find the cause of renegades. Seems you're the next target for their overthrow, I am simply on order from Miss Katarina to help you escape and in hiding for a while."

"Hide? Why should I hide if something is out there trying to kill me? I should stand up and face it like Lord Jarvan would!"

"And what has happened to this 'Lord Jarvan'?"

She freeze for a second. Knowing something had happened to her protector. Why did he change so suddenly? That is the question that haunts her now.

"The details are not important, what's important is that you flee for now. I've managed to find a good hideout for you in Freljord controlled by Ashe's tribe, she is trustworthy as you must know."

...She nods in silent. She picks up the bag with her belongings, and put on her reacquired helm and claws.

She whispers a thank to the man, and leave.

Darkness shroud around Talon, as Shyvana runs up north.


	2. The Pursue

Chapter 2 - The Pursue

Huff of cold white air appears around Shyvana's cold blue lips. Rushing icy wind brush through the dry red hairs as she pace up the rocky path toward the frozen plain. Her eyes tires out from continuous running to the point where she could collapse from broken legs. She is hungry and she is thirsty, but she has no time. Pursuers are behind her. Men shrouded in black, carrying poisonous swords, she could see the toxins dripping with her sharp pupils.  
She wants to fight back, but she can't hope to face so many foes...  
Thinking fast, she peeks into her bag of belongings Talon had given her. There it was. Really, there it was... her flame stone. She grasps at it aiming behind her, bringing out its power the stone spews flame out forming a trail. The black men panic as they avoids the fiery fire. Still hot on her pace, Shyvana trips over a fallen tree branch in front of her as she glances behind her. Her claws slip off, her helm knocks away, she looks up. They're right over her. Sinister glare from them. Red eyes on all of them. One raise his blade preparing to slash at her.

She couldn't help but fear the death. She closes her eyes waiting for it to end.

Thunk

No pain?  
No rushing flow of liquids?  
She peeks with one of her eyes, she can feels something dripping on her. Red blood.  
She fully opens her eyes, and looks up. A large blade sticking into the man's stomach.  
The black man slowly grips at the blade... and looks up to his killer cursing.  
He slips off the blade collapsing onto ground like a pile of clothes.  
Shyvana looks behind her. Large black hairs flowing gracefully with the wind. Golden crown dazzling with a sapphire in the center. White winter coat fit for a king, and a large great sword. It's him... Tryndamere...

Unable to help but look in astonish. He whispered something and dashed off to face the rest of the assassins. What did he says? That's when she notices the other barbarians following up behind.  
Five blue lightnings bolts across the sky above Shyvana, each accurately hitting the dark men. Those looks like arrows, can it be...?  
Ashe appears behind Shyvana, greeting her while dotting in a violet dress with the bottom half being white and trimming of gold. She's wearing a crown too, but it has more gems than the king does. She's holding her frost bow professionally that one has to but admires her skill in archery.

"Seems it'll be over soon, Miss Shyvana." Ashe calmly said.

Now that she mentions it, the sound of fighting has been halt. She looks toward the battle. All assassins dead, with some of the barbarians laying on the ground dead. The terrifying effect of toxic...

Tryndamere walks over to us with his now bloody sword in haul.

"You're safe now, Dragon Girl." He said.

Shivering with cold, "H-h-how d-di-" Ashe stops her there with a finger on Shyvana's lip.

"Come along my dear, we should get you warmed up."

Such a kindness in her words, Shyvana wonders if it's possible to be this nice.  
She picks herself up from the freezing ground. Tryndamere toss a bear fur on her shoulders, offering a chance to carry her. Respectfully declining it, she has her ego after all. Taking it to his heart, he walks to pick up Shyvana's things, and follows the girls from behind with his men in tow.


	3. The Freljord

Chapter 3 -The Freljord

A jaw dropping sight. An organized camp, with the huts neatly placed in line layered with moss-grass made to provide soft foothold to prevent leg cramps. Shyvana is led to an identical hut though bit fancier from the animal hide mounting. Here, she is given a warm drink of cocoa bean boiled to melting point. Ashe leads her to a rugged chair where she take a seat. Tryndamere then hands her the belongings including the flame stone and the armors.

Taking a chance to ask him.  
"What did you whisper to me earlier mister?"

"I said it twas alright we are here." What a weird accent.  
"Oh... Well, how did you know where I was?" She asks bluntly.

"Garen sent us a notice." The Frost Archer reply. Did he? But didn't he pledge his loyalty to Jarvan IV? Unless... Breaking Shyvana's thought, Tryndamere exclaimed, "Garen?! I thunk it twas the shady man, Claw or sumthing?" To whom Ashe decline, politely stating that Talon is only a deliveryman. All of this makes the Barbarian King very confused which causes him to exit the hut for a breather. Alone with the archer in the housing, Shyvana, still sitting and sipping at her cup of chocolate, glance at the wall full of hunting trophies which she assumes to be by Tryndamere as Ashe probably does not want to boast.  
Silence breaks when Ashe noisily tidy the place up. Carrying around bowls from one place to another, moving the chairs further away from the center. Ashe then seats at the chair across from Shyvana reminding her of a game Jarvan used to play with Shyvana all the time, 'War of the King', a game where you battle on an arena with pieces to try and take over territories and capture the opposing king. Ever since Jarvan IV's return from his near-execution, he hadn't been the same...

"What do you think... happened to Prince Jarvan the Fourth?" Shyvana asked.

"I don't know, I was not there to know all the details."

Frowning at her answer, Shyvana sighs.  
"So, where will I be staying?"

"I already prepared a hidden coven nearby armed with a True Ice Sensor Crystal allowing you and me to feels for the dangers coming to your area."

Slightly relief at the response, but she has a terrible stomach cramp.  
Excusing herself and asks to be shown the way to her new shelter.

Ashe grins, seemingly happy that she wants to be out. Perhaps she felt discomfort in the presence of a half-dragon that could literally burn their huts down if she sneezed.  
Calling out to her husband who walked in briefly after.  
"Bring Miss. Shyvana to her new home please, Honey."

"Aye, t'at I will do."  
Both Shyvana and her escort leaves the hut to embark on a brief adventure that is to be come...


	4. Outcast

Chapter 4 - Outcast

Empty...  
The view of Freljord is very empty. White, blue, and obstructions. You barely can see anything, you'd be lucky to be able to see your feet. Of all the days, it had to be today for a blizzard. Poked from many directions and angles, Shyvana endured the deadly needles from sky. Tryndamere seems to be ignoring it, perhaps from living it day to day.  
Shyvana with curiousness of a cat could not resist asking, "How do you survive things like this...?"

"Tick Fats." The accent replied

"What?"

"Tick Fats. You know? Fats we produc' wih our body? I ain't all muscles, girlie."

The Dragon-Girl seems confused by this asked another question.  
"How does Thick Fats helps exactly?"

"I din't think they helps rally, it's moreover heats from fats." The deep voice answered.

Understanding it more, she ask, "What do I do to get Thick Fats?"

Tryndamere attempts to answer when something blew out of the snow covered freezing ground. White fur covered beast, fangs too many to count, leering eyes glowing with violet color, claws shaped like three nail in a wood for each finger. Legs as thick as a hammerhead shark's body.

"Ah! A Snow Devourer!" Did his grammar just improve? Thinking too much of this, she prepares for the combat.  
"Shyvana, we'll do the pincer attack!" Shyvana nodded to the king's shout and dash off to her left toward the gigantic beast's right arm. Flame erupts from her claws and slams on the arm. It seems undaunted, perhaps the furs are too thick, and the snow is draining out the flame's life too much to keep it burning. The beast then roars with pain as blood flow out of its left shoulder, it's Tryndamere! He held on to his sword like a demon fused to a cursed blade, he screams as he ruthlessly slash at the beast's side. Shyvana felt weak, too weak to be always protected, Talon, Garen, Katarina, Ashe, and Tryndamere had always protected her since her escape from the Gold Palace. A bloodcurdling scream then pierced Shyvana's mind. She looked back to Tryndamere again. He's been caught by the beast's right arm, Shyvana was suppose to keep the same arm busy... it's her fault. The nails are digging into Tryndamere's flesh, his mouth wide as a coconut, his eyes as large as his hand, Shyvana can see his veins popping on his neck...he's in a critical condition. Shyvana has no choice, be it life or death, she had to draw out more flames.  
She focused and focused on her fire, flame danced around her, leaping and grips on the right arm of the beast, the furs are getting torched. The beast roared, releasing the wounded king from its grasp and tries to shake the clinging salamander from the arm. Realizing the futile of his attempt, he decided to picks her up with the other arm wounded from Tryndamere's attacks. Noticing its plan, she throw a stream of flame with her right claw toward the danger closing in. Ignoring the pain of heat, it grabs at Shyvana, missing her body, but managed to grab hold of her ponytail. Shrieking from the pain many would know from having hairs pulled. Bringing her closer to the beast's face, Shyvana glance with fierceness and pain. The beast growls at her, Shyvana could see the whiteness of its fangs, it kept them nice and tidy, as there are no gaping between each, and the beast release its jaw to devour her. Eternal blackness inside the mouth, Shyvana feared the worst. Staring at the death in its face, the end grows closer and closer. She glanced for a moment toward Tryndamere. He's unconscious from all of the blood loss... Sighing, Shyvana laughs at her futility of life. The grip releases...

Gulps

No chewing... what a beast with appetites. Shyvana laughs again at foolishness of not dying from being eaten, instead she's going to die from being boil inside its stomach. Blackness everywhere. Wet from the stomach fluid make her unable to generates flame. Quite a pleasing and roomy place, she would loves to sleep here if it wasn't going to kill her.  
Not a moment later, the beast crash onto the ground, groaning and... nothing. Cutting noises could be heard. Soon... light appears from the stomach wall. Did Tryndamere save her? Shyvana climbs through the opening, not a soul in sight. Shyvana looked at where Tryndamere was before being eaten...he's still unconscious on the snowy ground, with his wounds frozen over. The girl looks around, and notice a split second sight of a boomerang shaped headgear disappearing behind a frozen pillar...


	5. New Home

Chapter 5 - New Home

Eerie silence, the redhead glance toward the empty pillar. Pale blue pillar, somehow seeming to be a spike emerging from the ground. almost fooling the Half Dragon, but she knows it is not a natural structure. The figure from before must has something to do with it. The stranger must has a hand in saving Shyvana, but the question is why. Remembering her escort, she turns her head toward the fallen king. Still faint. He's definitely tough, to be able to survive a fatal wound like that. She paces toward him and kneels down to examine his condition. Fifteen frozen penetration wounds all around his body and arms, his clothing are ruined to the point of hanging rags, his crown, which is laying about six inches away from his head, is full of crack from the fall damage including the beautiful gem inserted in it. The King is dethrone.  
The icing around the wounds save him from dying, but Shyvana knows they can't be on the wounds for too long, or else... frostbites will take over his body. A split moment later... she notices the blizzard is gone... When did it...?

After a long, tiresome, and painful experience of pulling the large man, along with his sword, toward a nearby cave. Dropping him on the cold rock floor, she wipes sweat off her forehead, and thinks about what to do next. Tearing off the Barbarian King's tattered clothing, as they were soaked with bloods and will cause a far more painful death if left on for long, and starts a fire on them. She then looks at his wounds. Still frozen, of course, starting a fire won't melt it fast, she took a dramatic action. She removed her claws, helm, and armor. She whispers to Tryndamere, "Please ensure this." For a second, she thoughts she saw the king grinning at her. Rubbing her eyes trying to clear out the dusts and possible hallucination. She took a deep breath, as she has never done this before.  
She blows into her hands. Gently holding them against a frozen hole, she pushed her fire onto the hands.

Sizzle...

The noise continues as a blood boiling scream fill the white night sky.

An eerie silence as the morning ray hits the ice pillars around the region shining into the cave. Shyvana sitting on the warm floor hugging her legs open her eyes, as the burnt clothing is swept away with the wind. She peeks toward where Tryndamere is laying, he's gone. Too tiring from a sleepless night of closing Tryndamere's wounds she sighs with a worrisome voice. She then closes her eyes resting her bare head on her arms and legs.

"HEY! What are you doing sleeping around girl?!" A voice boomed throughout the cave.

Shook from the deep voice, it's familiar to her. She looks out the cave entrance. It's the shirtless man himself. In his right hand is his beloved great sword now bloody, on his opposite hand is a tail attached to something... Shyvana could not quite see the creature, but she can tells it's a large beast.

"Breakfast for two!" He said as he forcibly pulls the creature in the cave. It's a tiger, whole lot larger than both of them. Shyvana tries to examine his wounds, they seems to be heal from searing of the fleshes, still he should not push himself.  
But Shyvana knows that she can't survive in this wilderness as she is now. Tryndamere, as if he read her mind, "I'm teach ya how to survive in this harsh land."  
Shyvana looks at him in awe. Will he truly teaches her how to survive?  
Tryndamere slices the tiger into pieces.

"I don't think you know this yet, but this is your new home now. Further down this cavern is a sealed room. Only those acknowledged by the True Ice Sensor can access it, and frankly, you can't get in yet as you are now." Tryndamere said as he waves the first tiger meat piece at her. So juicy and wet with rawness, Shyvana would drool if it wasn't for her ego preventing it.

"Do you mind terribly using your flame to cook them?" He added. Hell of a mood breaker there Tryndamere, she thought.


	6. The Ruthless King

Chapter 6 - The Ruthless King

I stare across my beloved icy plains, breathing out blue smoke and relaxing at this temperature. Although I am clothless, I feels warm. Perhaps it is because of Ashe's love. Ha, I still remember that night we married. Oh boy, she sure takes it far. Although... she's scary. I don't thinks anyone know of her temper. Maybe it's only me. Oh, I almost forget...

I sweep aside a red hand from touching me with my left thick hand.

"Tsk, focus on the placement of your blow and your target's weakness, not your own aim. I thought that bratty prince trained you better than this." I said.

Huffing and gasping. Shyvana is at the point of exhaustion. Perhaps I was too tough with her, but I have to, she is too naively trained. I almost pity the prince, but then again. He isn't a prince any more from what the girl has told me over the last few days. I have been through harsh condition, but none like hers. Betrayed, isolated, loveless, and made fool of, who knows what she's thinking about.

"Whoa!"

I almost got lost in my thoughts, but I managed to sway aside her flame with my sword. She's getting better, and I should stop thinking this isn't like me.

"Very nicely done there!" I applauded.

She didn't smile, not even once, instead she just take in a heavy breath and exhaust it out with a great cold air puff. She's deep in a concentration... is she about to do something? She then glance up to me, her eyes... they're not her. No. They're more of a bloodthirsty beast with an appetite for slaughter... This is bad. In a swift moment, she dash forth both claws looming in front of her aiming for Tryndamere's heart. Tryndamere without a moment of hesitation slams his blade down against Shyvana's metal claws knocking her down and the noise echos over the plain. Growling, she leers at the musculus man and attempts to strike at him again... only to realize her claws are stuck in the icy plain. I stands over her, with my eyes full of anger, leers at Shyvana. She didn't flinch in a slightest, no hesitation, no regrets, and no fears. I know what must be done.

Thud

I whacks her head with the flat edge of my sword. She collapse down unconscious. Good, she is bleeding externally, that means her head should clear up soon. I kneel down to loosen her claws out of the ice.

Gasp

I finds myself having difficulty breathing... she's grabbing at my throat. She was waiting for this moment... She had pulled out her arms from her claw grips and grabs at me. Bah, I'm too green. But...this strength... it's not her, I can't get her hand to unhinge off my neck, it's as if I'm being held by a hangman noose. I struggles for air. I looks down at her. She's grinning from ear to ear, with the blood flowing over her left eye and down her face dripping off her chin. How... ominous. She pulls her free right arm, and unleash it on my chest.

WHAM

Blood flies all over, major of it lands on Shyvana, I notice her smiling again. Just what in the world happened to her...?  
The pain is too much for me to bear, I can feels myself slipping away, oh she released her grip... I'm on the ground, dying. I have to say something... ANYTHING...

"I'm sorry Ashe...I'm not coming back after all."

I take one last look at Shyvana as my sight blurs out... She's licking away the bloods, my bloods with a face of excitement.

I blacks out.


	7. Rude Awakening

Chapter 7 - Rude Awakening

This pain. Why won't it go away? Please... someone just end this terrible ache. Shyvana, why hadn't she finished me off? Suddenly, something rubs on my arm, something small and solid, raising up then down. But I can't see anything. Everything is dark, pure blackness. ...What is it doing? Something flows down...drool?  
I then realizes... Something's eating me. Fitting. Slayed by Shyvana, it's only natural for me to be eaten by something... but... just what is eating me? It's not an animal with fangs after all, it's something hu...wait my vision is clearing up... I can see it...I can...wait...

My arm isn't beside me, I turns my neck to looks around and realize all of my limbs are missing. I then hears something being torn apart. I turns toward the sound... A figure in shadow. It's sitting on a stony stump with its back to me, wagging what appears to be its tail. I also can tell it's eating something from way it shakes its upper chest and head and the fact that it's holding something. Something brighten the place... wait, is it breathing fire? The flame reveals what it's holding...by goodness god, it's my right arm. It's half eaten, pieces of my own flesh hanging off by a thread. A gruesome sight. I wants to clear my stomach, but for some reason, I can't open my mouth, nor make sounds. All I can do is watch as I get eaten. Strangely enough, I'm feeling every bite, every nibble, and every rip as the figure slew into my lost limb.  
The only tragedy of this is the fact I can recognize the figure. Red armor, blue skin, armored hairtail, no mistaking it, it's her. Right as I conclude it, she turns to me, a pair of darkness piercing cat eyes meets with mine. It's not her normal eyes after all, it's the eyes of the hungry beast. Seems that her draconian blood awakened within her and took over her body. She drops the limb, and picks herself up. Laying awaiting the certain doom, I stare right in her face. How could I cower? I am Tryndamere, The Barbarian King!  
She climbs over my lifeless body, face to face, she stare. I still can't see the wholeness of her face, just these two eyes, but anything below her neck is completely visible. I wonders why...  
Then I am met with a hole, where did her eyes go? Something shine around the hole, something white. They're coned and pointy in shape... Those are teeth aren't they? One moment, I'm thinking of this, the next moment everything ends.

I awake eyes wide, jumping up and reaching for sky. Gasping, I breathe heavily. I feels something flow down my left side of my head... Blood. Was that a dream? I hastily looks around, I'm in the cave before the True Ice Sensor. I then notice a figure not a yard away on the ground. Covered in a brown fur blanket from the tiger I hunted down. The figure's body raises up and down. Soft breathing... She's asleep. Wrapping my hand around my head, rubbing with all fingers at the skin. I glance toward the cave's exit. The region is dark blue in color. I picks myself up and walks toward the sleeping girl. I kneel down to look at her closer. Her face is like a child. Gentle and peaceful. I place my right index finger to pick up her stray hairs to fix it with her left ear.  
I could hears a soft word leaving her mouth.

"Jarvan..."

I pity her yet I fears her. Just what in the world was that dream. Leaving that worry behind, I returns to my bedding, and wraps myself in the tiger fur. Last sight I saw before returning to blackness is the cold night sky meeting with an orange radiant light at the horizon. 


End file.
